<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty thing by Narcissasgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066312">Pretty thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl'>Narcissasgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Lestrange can love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three death eaters catch you and take you to Malfoy Manor</p><p>When you arrive there you are left alone with Bellatrix and you soon end up on the floor with her on top of you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Lestrange can love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New mini serie, this time about Bellatrix :)</p><p>Ps: the smut kinda starts as non-consensual, it soon changes to consensual as Y/n allows Bellatrix to do what she wants, so if you're not comfortable skip that part</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N'S POV</p><p>I go deeper into the forest as I run away from the death eaters and fire a spell at them from time to time. As I keep running my breath starts getting heavier and I have to stop to catch it</p><p>"Let's get her!" one of them says</p><p>I start running again but I soon trip and fall to the ground, I try to get up but the three death eaters point their wands at me and I raise my hands in surrender</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Why should I tell you?"</p><p>He slaps me and I hold my cheek, I look at him and he smirks</p><p>"Tell me your name pretty thing"</p><p>"It's none of your business, and don't call me that ever again"</p><p>He groans and grabs a fistful of my jacket, he makes me stand up and looks at me dead in the eyes</p><p>"Let's take her to Malfoy Manor"</p><p>We apparate and soon we're inside the big house</p><p>"Go get Bellatrix, she'll deal with this one"</p><p>I gulp when I hear that and curse in my mind</p><p>
  <em>I'm so fucking dead</em>
</p><p>"What is it?" I hear the witch's voice</p><p>"We found a girl in the woods"</p><p>She starts laughing and I try to back up but the death eaters that are gripping my arms keep me in place</p><p>"And what was a pretty thing like you doing in the forest?" she runs a finger on my cheek</p><p>I blush as I look at her and answer her question</p><p>"I was on a trip"</p><p>"All by yourself?"</p><p>"Yeah! Is there a problem?" I reply</p><p>Bellatrix grabs my face and pins me to the nearest wall</p><p>"Don't talk to me like that pretty thing"</p><p>My heart starts beating faster and I blush more when I feel her breath on my neck</p><p>"Leave me alone with her"</p><p>The three death eaters leave and I stare at the crazy witch</p><p>"You're going to kill me right?"</p><p>"Not so soon pretty thing...first I want to have my way with you"</p><p>Her lips are on mine in an instant and I push her away from me</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>She puts the tip of a dagger on my neck and I stay still</p><p>"Do that again and you'll be dead before you can even realize it"</p><p>"I- I'm sorry"</p><p>"Good girl"</p><p>I soon find myself laying on the floor with Bellatrix on top of me, I look up at her and she bites her lip. She kisses me again and this time I don't push her away but I don't kiss her back</p><p>"You better co-operate pretty thing, I can still kill you"</p><p>"O-ok"</p><p>The curly haired woman kisses me for the third time and I kiss her back, she starts touching me and I fight down the urge to push her away from my body. Her lips leave mine and end up on my neck, she starts kissing and sucking and I close my eyes</p><p>She starts undressing me and soon I'm only in my bra and panties, completely at her mercy</p><p>"Look at you"</p><p>After freeing my breasts she starts touching them, her mouth closes around one of my nipples and sucks. As Bellatrix plays with my nipples I feel myself starting to get wet</p><p>
  <em>Am I seriously enjoying this?</em>
</p><p>One of the woman's hand cups my pussy and I slightly move my hips to get more contact</p><p>"You're enjoying this, aren't you pretty thing?"</p><p>She takes off my underwear and places her head between my legs, with one finger she rubs circles on my clit and I let out a moan</p><p>"Please" I hear myself saying</p><p>"I like it when people beg, do it some more"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it</em>
</p><p>"Please Bella, eat me out. I need you so fucking badly"</p><p>She starts sucking on my clit and I moan, after teasing me for a little while I feel her tongue finally slipping inside of me and I arch my back</p><p>"Holy shit"</p><p>I keep moaning as she licks my pussy over and over again, I grip her hair and move my hips to get more friction</p><p>"Please, I need more"</p><p>The curly haired woman slides two fingers inside of me and starts moving them slowly to tease me, before I can ask her to go faster she picks up her pace</p><p>"You're so tight baby" she says</p><p>The more she moves her fingers the more I get close to the edge and I arch my back one more time</p><p>"I'm gonna cum"</p><p>"Go ahead pretty thing, cum on my face. Let me taste you"</p><p>I let out a loud moan and cum around her fingers, after she cleans me up with her tongue she starts kissing up my body and soon her lips are on mine, I moan when I taste myself on her tongue and run my fingers through her hair</p><p>When she pulls away I look up at her and caress her cheek</p><p>"Go on, kill me"</p><p>"Not so fast pretty thing...I might have changed my mind" she says</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I'm going to keep you here...all to myself"</p><p>"You're going to be my new little toy" she caresses my cheek</p><p>I blush and look at her lips, she kisses me again and I cup her cheeks as I slid my tongue inside her mouth, we rise from the floor and I get dressed while Bellatrix watches me. She hugs me from behind and I lean into her</p><p>"What do you think about living here? With me?"</p><p>"I would like to live here" I reply</p><p>She kisses me again and holds me close to her</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>